This Used to be My Playground
by Saitaina R. Moricia
Summary: Draco remembers a time better forgotten.


A/N: Okay, first, I *KNOW* this song's been done before, but not for this couple. And the endings a bit...off but that's because I'm sappy.

This is for Mary who hates D/H but reads them anyway because she loves me. 

  
This Used to be My Playground 

This used to be my playground [used to be]  
This used to be my childhood dream  
This used to be the place I ran to  
Whenever I was in need  
Of a friend  
Why did it have to end  
And why do they always say  


Draco stared at the castle stretching out before him. Seven years since he had last stepped onto these grounds. A bitter war had tainted the once pure memories of these hallowed halls. A war that had turned something once so beautiful, so very ugly.

  
Don't look back  
Keep your head held high  
Don't ask them why  
Because life is short  
And before you know  
You're feeling old  
And your heart is breaking  
Don't hold on to the past  
Well that's too much to ask  
  
_~~~~Flashback~~~~_

Soft music flowed around the couple as they danced at the 7th year Final Fling. One last chance to be with your friends before exams, NEWTS and graduation. The shock of their coupling had finally wore off, and after much conjoling, their friends actually spoke three words in kindness to each other. Harry smiled at Draco, brushing an arrant lock of hair from his eyes. Draco tilted his head up for the kiss he knew was coming and grinned as their lips met and the world melted away

Live and learn  
Well the years they flew  
And we never knew  
We were foolish then  
We would never tire  
And that little fire  
Is still alive in me  
It will never go away  
Can't say goodbye to yesterday [can't say goodbye]  
  
"Draco." Dumbledore said softly, taking the younger man's hands and giving them a squeeze. "I thank you for coming, I know how hard it is for you to...come back here."

"You needed me headmaster, I couldn't refuse, no matter that..."

"It's hard for all of us Draco." Snape said softly from the staff table. "Despite what our feeling were...it's hard."

Draco nodded and turned away from his old teacher and headmaster. His gaze fell on the Gryffindor table and it was almost as time had never passed, voices ringing loud and clear though his memories, laughter as carefree as a child's dreams. He hurried from the great hall.

  
No regrets  
But I wish that you  
Were here with me  
Well then there's hope yet  
I can see your face  
In our secret place  
You're not just a memory  
Say goodbye to yesterday [the dream]  
Those are words I'll never say [I'll never say]

~~~~Flashback~~~~~

"He's coming!" 

"What? Now..how.."

"I don't know but he's coming...him and everyone else."

"But...not today..."

"Harry, the Dark Lord doesn't care if today is the Quddich Cup came, HE'S COMING!"

Harry stared at Draco, tears sliding down his face. This was too much, just...too much. Why now, why not a week ago, or months ago, why two days before Graduation when they were nearly free. "We're not ready...it's going to be a slaughter."

"I know." Draco whispered, pulling Harry into his arms.

Harry held tight to his lover, closing his eyes tightly. Their world was about to fall to pieces around them, their friends were going to die, but in this moment, in this time, nothing matter.  
  
This used to be my playground [used to be]  
This used to be our pride and joy  
This used to be the place we ran to  
That no one in the world could dare destroy  
  
~~~~Flashback again~~~~

"In this aftermath of war, we must remember those whom stood bravely against He who would have destroyed us all," Dumbledore said to the gathered students.

Hermione cried into Ron's shoulder as he held her. Ron himself stared stiffly at the hole in the ground that his best friend would lay in forever. Fred and George both pulled fireworks and dungbombs from their suits, ignoring their mother's glare. They were going to send their friend off in the proper way, in a way he would have loved damnit! And no one was going to stop them.

Ginny held Neville's hand as the boy sniffled, handing him a tissue. Her gaze landed on Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, both of whom seemed to be holding each other up lest they sink to their knees in their grief. Seamus and Dean both sniffled and squeezed each other's hand, the caged snitch that was waiting to go inside the casket making it a bit difficult. Severus Snape stood apart from the other teachers, his head bent to hide his tears. 

Only one person was missing from the service....

~~~~Slytherin 7th year boys dorms~~~~

Books, papers, quills, clothes, a pair of ducky socks and various other items flew around the room in a mad fury as Draco tore apart the dorm, tears steaming down his face.

"Draco?" Pansy asked softly, cautiously peering around the doorframe. "What are you doing?"

"His glasses...I need to find his glasses."

"Draco," She said, stepping into the room, avoiding flying books that nearly took her head off. "Draco...it's okay."

"NO! Nothing's okay! I need...I just need to find them. He left them on my nightstand before...He needs them."

"Oh Draco," She said and wrapped her arms around him. Draco's knees gave out and she sunk to the floor with him, holding him, cradling him as he sobbed.

"He...He can't see without them. He needs them Pansy, I need to find them for him."

"Shhh, we'll find them Draco."

~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~

Draco knelt in the cold mud, not even noticing it. He laid his head against the cold marble headstone, tears flowing from his cheeks into the grooves of Harry's name. He pulled away after a few minutes and slipped his hand into his pocket, pulling out a black leather case. He kissed it softly, and stood, walking away from the gravesite.

The air shimmered slightly and a pale, translucent hand picked up the glass case and pulled out the glasses. With a smile he slipped them on, shouldering a HeavenBow3000 and heading off towards the Quiddich field. As he walked closer to the group of pale, shimmering figures he turned back and blew a kiss towards the pale haired boy before joining his team, ignoring his father's teasing as they faded out of sight.


End file.
